


Об оторвах и золотых мальчиках

by mynameisEmma



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Absent Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Internal Conflict, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Для Джексона имя М Э Й В синонимично свободе, которой у него никогда не было, а потому — завораживающей.Мэйв усмехается с выученной-вымученной язвительностью: не объяснишь же, что желанная свобода — обратная сторона покинутости.
Relationships: Jackson Marchetti/Maeve Wiley, Maeve Wiley/Otis Milburn
Kudos: 3





	Об оторвах и золотых мальчиках

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7952347

Мэйв Уайли — оторва, главный объект грязнейших школьных слухов и похабных стишков на стенах уборных; чёртова языкастая сука с острыми зубами в окаймлении мягких розовых дёсен. Таких нельзя брать осторожно за руку, боясь, что оттолкнут, приводить на семейный ужин, делать предложение, подарив жутко вычурное кольцо прабабки. Зато можно водить не-дружбу с приятными бонусами в виде суетливого секса на заднем сидении машины или в опустевшем после уроков классе.

Джексону на это плевать: он только-только начал нарушать правила и уже входит во вкус. В его выхолощенном, не им прописанным на тысячу шагов вперёд, распорядке жизни отношения с Мэйв ощущаются подлинным бунтарством, прохладным ветром, обдувающим лицо после изнуряющей жары.

Ему кажется, что она вольна делать, что вздумается: устроить сеансы у доморощенного сексолога прямо под носом у пресного консервативного директора Гоффа, в микрофон послать школу нахуй так, чтобы зычное эхо упругим мячиком отлетало от стен актового зала, и больше никогда в ней не появляться. Для Джексона имя **М Э Й В** синонимично свободе, которой у него никогда не было, а потому — завораживающей.

Мэйв усмехается с выученной-вымученной язвительностью: не объяснишь же, что желанная свобода — обратная сторона покинутости. Ему, золотому мальчику на высоком пьедестале всеобщей гордости, не понять, какого это — выгрызать деньги, чтобы просто оплатить счета за электричество, пялиться в потолок по ночам и гадать, попал ли бедовый братец наконец-то в тюрьму или просто сторчался.

Понимание к Джексону не приходит даже когда она приводит его в свой скудно обставленный трейлер. Только сочувствие, горчащее у Мэйв на кончике языка.

Джексон делает шаг ей навстречу, парадоксально отдаляясь ещё сильнее, целует трепетно и нежно. Мэйв обхватывает ладонями его лицо, кусает за нижнюю губу, с жадной отчаянностью проталкивает язык в рот. Навязчивый привкус перебивается металлом чужой крови.

Джексон хрипло стонет ей в висок, мажет губами по проступившей на коже испарине и скатывается в сторону, на давно продавленный диван, глубоко дыша. Через сорок пять минут начнётся тренировка, которую он снова пропустит. Матери будут в ярости.

Мэйв запускает руку под подушку, машинально оглаживая оставленный Отисом свитер. Вспоминает нелепый букетик искусственных цветов, магазинный сэндвич и неловкие объятия, напряжённый, выжидающий взгляд и посиневшие от холодной воды губы.

Во рту опять оседает непонятная горечь.

— О чём ты думаешь? 

Мэйв медленно закрывает глаза.

— Ни о чём, — спокойно отвечает она.


End file.
